


全员恶人

by anom3



Category: BEJ48 (Band), GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anom3/pseuds/anom3
Summary: 又名全员勾引初发：豆瓣塞纳河辣菜小组原作者：清者自清仅搬运
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	全员恶人

一、

“袁一琦，你帮帮我好不好……”

袁一琦知道，每次苏杉杉通红着双眼在她门口呜咽着说出这样的话来时，便是苏杉杉抑郁情绪又上来的时候……

她压住了心底的那股躁动，然后怜惜地亲吻了一下苏杉杉的眼睛，没多说一句，将她拉进了门里，像是撒旦将亡灵拽入深渊一般，她明白，每当这个时刻，她便拥有了肆意玩弄她的机会。

于是她将苏杉杉压倒在床上，像个优质情人一般的开始温柔地做前戏，从上到下，袁一琦吻遍了苏杉杉每一个角落后，她开始着重地吻苏杉杉的花心，大口吮吸里面正源源不断溢出来的那甘甜的泉水，对于那可爱的“小石头”她更是咽了口口水，半咬半吸地用嘴玩弄着，这种来自蒂的刺激让苏杉杉忍不住“呜呜……”直叫了起来，苏杉杉扭动着想夹紧双腿，但正在其中操劳的袁一琦可丝毫不给合拢的机会，一改之前温柔模样，将苏杉杉两腿架在肩膀上后便挺腰上前了来，将苏杉杉摆成了一个“u”的姿态……

虽然此前也经历过ai欲，但这样的姿势还是第一次用，这让苏杉杉略显惊慌，就连下处的洞都在一张一缩着。她小声说着“不要……”但袁一琦却丝毫未改变此姿势，只是亲了亲她的大腿根，然后说：“放安心。”接着便将两根手指塞了进来，经过了前戏，虽然一下子进入两根还是有点涨，但是苏杉杉，莫名地感到很满足，这种满足不是身体上的满足，而是心灵上的满足，她不知道为什么总有人喜欢说袁一琦是“渣女”，明明……袁一琦给她的爱，是最特别的，独一无二，只给她一人的。这种专属感她从没在别人身上体会过，只有袁一琦给了她，所以她爱她，愿意在最灰暗的时候奔向她，被她拯救。而其他人，不行。“怎么还在分神啊杉杉……”苏杉杉一怔，还没待她看向袁一琦眼底，袁一琦就又伸入了一根指头，开始狠狠地动了起来，这次身体上也涨到最满了，“等……等一下……呜呜慢一点……”苏杉杉呜咽地讲出这句话，却丝毫没让袁一琦慢下来，她开始不停地抽插，直到苏杉杉到了最高处……

终于，抽搐缓缓平复了下来，困倦了的袁一琦揉着苏杉杉的肚子，问她：“到底怎样才能让你开心起来……”

苏杉杉缩在袁一琦的怀里，莫名地想到了那个她曾敬仰着的前辈，那双如袁一琦一样闪闪发光的大眼睛和少年气，让她忍不住有些想哭，她以一种幼儿的姿态埋进了袁一琦的胸前，似是思考了很久，才说：“我想要陆婷。袁一琦……你帮帮我吧。”袁一琦一怔，但看到苏杉杉这个样子后，什么也没问，只是紧紧地抱住了她，说：“哪怕过去这么久了，你也放不下这份执念吗？”

“对……”苏杉杉哭着说，“我就想证明……马鹿是假的，我就想再看一眼冯薪朵前辈……”

即便她对袁一琦有爱，但她明白，她和袁一琦都还有执念，如果执念不解决就在一起的话，百分百，她会死的。

“好……”袁一琦亲吻着她源源不断流落的泪水，说：“我答应你，我帮你，勾引陆婷。”

二、

袁一琦在苏杉杉走后，攥着还留有苏杉杉气息的床单，深深叹了口气，她想她一定是鬼迷心窍才答应了苏杉杉这样的鬼要求……

“勾y陆婷……呵。”她讽刺地轻笑一声，心里默叹苏杉杉果然观察仔细，是的，她和陆婷，有着不可告人的关系。本来只是普通前后辈的情谊，但在炙热录制期间，一次饭局过后，她将喝懵了的陆婷送回房间时，人前那个令人敬仰的陆婷前辈突然抱着她哭了，边抱着她边打她、骂她，打的不痛，但责怪的内容却让她懵了。

陆婷怪她为什么又让自己在她身上看见了那个人的影子，直到那时袁一琦才知道，原来在不少一二期生眼中，充满少年气的她不少举动都和冯薪朵极为神似，不少时候，光是看着袁一琦就能想到冯薪朵……

之后的事似是情理之中，又似是意料之外。陆婷将袁一琦推倒在床上，然后疯了似地扯开了她的衣衫强势占有了她，哪怕她试图反抗，但陆婷哭着喊着冯薪朵的名字的模样又让她狠不下心来……最终，在陆婷炙热的吻和泪水下，袁一琦想着：“都是成年人了……”

于是她默认了这样的行为。

一次、两次……两个在感情中被伤透了的女人相互舔舐着对方的伤口，此外再不干涉对方的生活。但这次，在陆婷再一次将她送往高峰时，袁一琦紧紧抱住了她的头，然后在陆婷耳边喘着气说：“陆婷，你告诉我，你和冯薪朵到底是真的还是假的。”

陆婷一顿，停下了，然后猛的将还在袁一琦身qu内的那只手抽了出来连带着残液狠狠甩在了袁一琦的脸上，她颤抖着说：“是我吃了CP红利。此外。再别提。不然我们之间到此为止。”

袁一琦笑了，陆婷看不见她被头发遮住了的表情，只看她左手抚着肿起的脸，右手突然猛地掐住了陆婷的脖子，然后将她放倒在床上，开始了她的进攻。袁一琦知道，有些事，这才算是正式开始……

要想陆婷开口，必须让她爱上苏杉杉，而这个过程，需要不止她一人的努力。

三、

于是袁一琦拉拢了炙热组里最聪明的两个人。一个张琼予，一个孔肖吟，两个人虽然在炙热里和陆婷关系不是最好的，但胜在知道什么是能说的，什么是不能说的。就比如现在，在张琼予听完袁一琦所说的事情经过后，她倒吸一口凉气，开始飞速后退直至贴在墙上，然后她说：“你真的……把我吓得连夜上山了……”

“害，上山前先帮我想想办法吧。。”袁一琦略微尴尬地回答道。

张琼予抚了抚胸口，开口说：“那行，那你先回答我三个问题。一，你怎么想的；二，苏杉杉没有冯薪朵联系方式吗？三，你觉得马鹿……到底是真的还是假的。”

一旁早已听到呆滞的孔肖吟听到这三个问题时，突然回过神来，一把抓住张琼予然后相当激动地说：“先别回答，听我说，这事太刺激了，咱必须搞！！”

“行行行，你先冷静点，听我说……”袁一琦把孔肖吟的手扯开，三个人围成一圈后，她继续说，“其实杉杉她的心理状态因为芭……真的越来越差了，而作为……额，我不知道怎么说我们现在的关系，反正我，我想救救她，唯一能救她的也只有我，粉丝不行，他们反抗的话芭只会给她穿小鞋。然后关于杉杉有没有冯薪朵联系方式这个问题，原本是有的，但后来冯薪朵出事后就把她在内的很多人都删了……所以……哎，至于最后马鹿是真是假，虽然粉丝们言之凿凿，但大家相处这么多年她们哪次承认过她们的关系了？”

“确实……我们几个私底下有问过她们很多次是不是在一起了，但每次冯薪朵都不承认，问陆婷……只有一次在酒后，陆婷才像是酒后吐真言一样，说跟冯薪朵根本不是那样的关系。”孔肖吟摸着下巴说。

袁一琦沉思了一会，然后说：“其实我觉得冯薪朵是个很聪明的人，孔姐，你还记得有一年的大富翁游戏吗，咱们都在的那次，游戏最后大家抽取红包，所有人都盲抽以为是个看手气的活动，可冯薪朵她不是，她表面替后辈们拿了好几个红包，实际每个都摸了摸，才分发的，那一次她拿的最大的包……所有人都说她是欧皇……除了我，没人看到她的操作。”

“啊啊啊啊啊我记得，那一年我明明看了地上还有没有钱，结果我没看到，冯薪朵看到了！”孔肖吟激动地说，“孔姐！冷静点！”张琼予捂着耳朵说，“反正我们现在快来制定计划，怎么帮助苏杉杉勾y陆婷！”

“不如……我们造假料？说，苏杉杉勾搭上了冯薪朵？”孔肖吟瞪大了她充满疑惑的大眼睛。

张琼予和袁一琦互看一眼，总觉得这不是个很好的方法，但目前也没有其他的主意，袁一琦咬咬牙，说：“行。那就走一步看一步。”

四、

陆婷不止一次的梦见冯薪朵，自从那晚过后，冯薪朵，便成了大家口中的冯朵，绰号没有心。

这个绰号本该让她笑的，但她笑不出来，因为她知道她并不是没有心。她后来的小号所说的都是真的。关于抑郁症，她早就知道冯薪朵在吃药了，很早之前冯薪朵便在一次mc上说过，自己闲下来时就会去想人活着的意义，一想就想很久，就很down。

但那时所有人都只当这是场玩笑话，没有人相信这个像极了小学男生性格的女孩原来真的有抑郁症。可作为最亲近的朋友之一的她知道，冯薪朵才不像表面那样，她不爱她。她也不记得感情是从哪一年的哪一瞬间开始变质的，只记得回头来，一切的一切都好像那么理所当然，那些除了爱什么都做的日子里，是她主动吻的冯薪朵，也是她先爱上的冯薪朵，而冯薪朵只是没有拒绝这些行为而已，并没有给予她任何承诺。

一切都是她自作自受罢了。所以谈起这场关系，对于stf隐晦地提问，她只是淡淡的甩了一句：“姐吃了红利怎么了。”

然后经过了一段黯淡无光的日子后，陆婷便遇见了袁一琦，也不算是遇见，她早就认识她，只是不知为什么的像是重新遇见了一遍样，她在袁一琦的身上看见了冯薪朵的影子……

于是她们发展了新的关系。但最近陆婷没想到袁一琦竟然提到了冯薪朵，且当那次过后她进入炙热的排练舞室练舞时，明明此前孔肖吟和袁一琦笑的明朗，在看到她来了后便迅速结束了话题，但是她还是听见了几个关键词：“冯薪朵”、“苏杉杉”、“爱上”……，陆婷还记得那个小女生，看着冯薪朵时，眼里有光。

所以在下班后陆婷拦住了孔肖吟的路，问她：“苏杉杉是个什么样的人？”

孔肖吟一怔，然后露出了她的招牌笑容说：“是个可爱的小后辈，据说，她很喜欢袁一琦这种类型的。”“哦？是吗？”陆婷沉默了，她不免有些私心地想，她能在袁一琦身上看见冯薪朵，那是不是苏杉杉也能。

“还有呢。”陆婷接着问。

“还有……那就不能说了。会提到不该提的人的。”

“什么意思？”陆婷猛的提高音量。

“意思就是……你这么多年来没被做到的事，小后辈做到了，不是别的，你知道的，她只是不喜欢被捆绑罢了。”孔肖吟笑了，然后便离开了练舞室。

陆婷感到大脑一片空白，这么多年来，她唯一没被冯薪朵做到的，只有爱。

五、

陆婷决定去找吴哲晗问问。

她发了个微信跟吴哲晗约了个时间。可是陆婷没想到的是，此刻吴哲晗的手机正在孔肖吟手上。

“笨蛋五折～”孔肖吟已骑乘的姿态坐在吴哲晗的手上，然后边拿着吴哲晗的手机边舔着吴哲晗的脖子，滑腻的舌头一点一点的从锁骨舔到耳垂处，然后轻咬吴哲晗的耳垂，嘬了又嘬。

吴哲晗紧紧地抱住她，靠着背后的床头柜，也不顾体位的别扭，一次又一次的将怀里的孔肖吟推向高处，直到孔肖吟快要到时，吴哲晗的手突然停下，然后缓缓抽出，轻轻将孔肖吟放在床上并在她腰下垫了个枕头后，吴哲晗去拿了个小道具，一个可以吮吸➕震动的小章鱼🐙玩具，开始对住孔肖吟的下处，开到最大值。

直到孔肖吟哭着让她不要这样了，她才放过孔肖吟。“乖……”吴哲晗摸摸她的头，拿起被孔肖吟攥在手里的自己的手机放一边，并体贴的为孔肖吟处理好一切后，才慢慢地想了想这一切都是怎么发生的……

吴哲晗在录制完炙热后，被笑嘻嘻的孔肖吟拦住说要她陪她去吃饭，于是她们吃着吃着就喝起来了，等到她意识到孔肖吟想灌她时，她已经喝的迷迷糊糊、被成功的套出锁屏密码了，直到她看见孔肖吟正在翻她的手机，她才反应过来：“你……你怎么还看我手机呀……”

“害，我跟陆婷吵架了，所以我猜她可能会找你聊一些事。”

“什么事……”

“关于苏杉杉的事。你知道吗，冯薪朵跟苏杉杉睡了。”

“啊！”这句话差点把吴哲晗吓清醒，属实是惊天大料，但她又不知道接下来该说什么了，只能听孔肖吟一句句输出，“而陆婷已经知道这件事了，现在唯一不知道的只有你，如果她问起你来，你要装作不知道噢，还有就是……刘力菲这个小后辈不错，张琼予好像挺喜欢的，你改天撮合撮合。”

吴哲晗被这些话闹得一下子反应不过来，等到她反应过来时，一莫名其妙的话从她嘴里溜了出来：“那你有什么好处给我吗？”孔肖吟看着她的眼睛，1 2 3，三秒过后，她吻了上来。

于是吴哲晗的手机，到了孔肖吟的手里。

于是在当天晚上八点半和陆婷约好的时间段，陆婷问：“你最近有得到冯薪朵的消息吗？”吴哲晗沉默地摇了头，“那你知道苏杉杉和冯薪朵还有联系吗？”吴哲晗目光躲闪，她低声回答到：“我不知道。”

正是这个样子，让陆婷心碎了。久违的嫉妒击毁了她，冯薪朵曾在她和孔肖吟等人面前笑话过吴哲晗这个坏习惯—— 一撒谎就扯衣角，而此刻，吴哲晗正扯着衣角。

待吴哲晗走后，陆婷开始咀嚼苏杉杉这个名字，“苏、杉、杉……”，不是炙热组的她，却因命运而与炙热组的各位纠缠在一起，又或许，不是命运，而是一步步棋已被安排好。

孔肖吟在出酒店之后就给张琼予发了个“OK”，她知道，她的任务完成了，接下来，就看张琼予的了。

勾y陆婷计划，正在进行中。

六、

而张琼予的目标是刘力菲和青钰雯。

袁一琦说，相信她能一个人hold住两个人，事实也如此，刘力菲和青钰雯都对张琼予有着朦胧的好感，但袁一琦时常伴张琼予身侧，让人很难有和张琼予单独相处的机会。

可今天不同，袁一琦难得没陪张琼予来练舞室，此刻练舞室只有吴哲晗 张琼予 刘力菲 青钰雯四人。在吴哲晗提出让soso尝试一下她的位置，来帮她们练练后，吴哲晗便走了，此时，三人的练舞室气氛有些微妙……身高足有170的刘力菲和青钰雯搭配起矮她们半个头的张琼予再适合不过。张琼予看着镜子中正在跳着暧昧舞蹈动作的三人，她笑了，一切都在计划中。  
谁也没想到孔肖吟一句玩笑般的计划竟然真的顺利的实施了，陆婷这段时间异常注重跟年轻一代打交道，以前爱和袁一琦混一起就算了，这段时间是炙热组的每个小年轻，她都在一点一点的拉进关系，张琼予明白，陆婷在看关系网，她的目标可能不止是来自北芭的青钰雯，可能还有擅长和苏杉杉这样性格的人相处的刘力菲，即便她们北广两地相隔，但很显然，陆婷要的就是把她们培养成自己人，以此达到接近苏杉杉的目的。

可惜，张琼予，中泰钓神，两个老实男人只要等她们钻进陷阱就好了。

不过她本来只想安安静静做个侄女，但不料计划赶不上变化，就在她运筹帷幄等待练完舞下班时，在最后一个三人动作里，刘力菲似是渴望已久一般地抱住了她。她一怔，没反应过来地看向了在一旁同样怔住了的青钰雯，眼中闪烁的光，似是某种暗示，让青钰雯会错了意，用力推开了刘力菲接着便吻上了张琼予。

于是，对张琼予而言一场突如其来的三人晴事就此展开……先是青钰雯将她半推半拽地弄到练舞室的镜子前，然后刘力菲竟也不顾她反抗的，先脱掉了自己的衣衫，继而脱掉了张琼予的衣衫。

“干……干嘛啊你们……”张琼予有些害怕地说，她已经被刘力菲脱得只剩内衣了，还想说些什么时，在她后方搂着她的青钰雯也开始脱自己被汗湿的衣衫，然后用她那灵活的手一下子就解开了张琼予的内衣扣。张琼予急忙捂住快要掉下的内衣，却被刘力菲一把扯下，接连着裤子也是，那种练舞用的宽松裤子根本不是两个人的对手，一把子就扯下来了，不一会，张琼予就被脱得精光。 “我们……想对你这样做很久了。”刘力菲说罢便去锁上了练舞室的门。

“是啊……”青钰雯接话到。然后一场带着练舞室的汗与累的晴事正式展开，她们才不管张琼予身上有没有汗味，她们只渴望来自最深处的芳香。

所以她们将张琼予摆成爬跪的姿态，然后一前一后，开始玩弄，刘力菲爱着张琼予，所以她亲吻着张琼予，渐渐深入。青钰雯只想玩弄没有玩弄过的地方，加上她害怕有人来，所以直接没有任何前戏的找准了位置的深入，让张琼予痛的快哭了出来……

可渐渐的张琼予适应下这个节奏后，突然刘力菲将她变了一个姿势，让她站起来贴着镜子，所以她能好好的看清自己现在的模样……然后，看清刘力菲终于进入的地方，青钰雯也不闲着，玩着上面的团子，在耳边说着刺激的语言，让张琼予不知所措，最后张琼予想的一句话是：“我再也下不了山了……”然后便喷了出来。最后张琼予和她们一起回去的时候，张琼予不知道怎样面对明天在练舞房练舞的其他人了，只知道，她的任务，以这种奇怪的形式，完成了。

因为呀，她被袁一琦卖了。

七、

陆婷隐隐觉得奇怪，但又说不上来，进展的太过顺利了，跟苏杉杉关系不错的刘力菲和苏杉杉同驻北芭的青钰雯，比想象中的还快的带陆婷进入了她们的朋友圈。

偶尔她停下来捋捋这一切时，发现炙热组的只有三个人游离在关系网之外，沈梦瑶 张昕 郑丹妮，她明白可能因为袁一琦的原因所以她们才自行报团的，可她明明看到了沈梦瑶看向袁一琦时眼里的光，更看到了沈梦瑶袁一琦在进入炙热后关系大为缓和的模样，但她们却还是没能玩在一起。“大概这就叫前任吧……”陆婷暗想，她突然意识到，如果沈梦瑶被她拉拢，那袁一琦就有人可治了。治了袁一琦，那苏杉杉便好接近了。

机会先一步到来。袁一琦说有北京的朋友来找她们玩时，陆婷直接猜到了来者是苏杉杉，事实也确实如此，苏杉杉段艺璇和陈倩楠来了。

段艺璇是来找青钰雯的，陈倩楠是陪苏杉杉来的，苏杉杉是来找袁一琦的……袁一琦理了理这关系网后，觉得还是她们太乱了。。“哎。”袁一琦叹了口气，然后决定订一个KTV包厢给苏杉杉制造机会。订完后她便通知了陆婷，陆婷反问她要叫上哪些人，袁一琦说：“就咱们炙热组几个和苏杉杉她们，除了不能来的，大概就……你我五折孔姐刘力菲张琼予青钰雯和张昕……沈梦瑶和郑丹妮，我没问。”

陆婷笑了，说：“不用问了，她们两个会过来的。”然后她便挂了微信通话，然后打给了沈梦瑶。

沈梦瑶刚和袁除夕打完视频电话，正喝牛奶呢，陆婷的电话就打了过来，她急忙接了，然后只听陆婷说——

“苏杉杉跟袁一琦做了，今晚来KTV，我会给你制造机会，你来。爆炒袁一琦。”

沈梦瑶捏爆了手里的牛奶盒，说：

“艹。”

八、（不要太过在意时间线）

沈梦瑶最近很烦，因为那个新来的小后辈——程戈。说是小后辈其实比她和袁一琦还大些，“不就仗着进团晚嘛……”沈梦瑶总这样想，但在袁一琦的安抚以及明显的逃避下，她还是放下了心，毕竟那还真不是袁一琦喜欢的类型。

可苏杉杉不一样。袁一琦爱这个样子的女生那怕是爱的不得了，那种病娇感就差没把袁一琦陈倩楠两兄弟给迷死了，让沈梦瑶真的很无语，而现在在陆婷说她俩做了后，沈梦瑶只觉得袁一琦这个女的是不是有病🖕🏻，难道就管不住自己的中指🖕🏻吗？她真的一团火压在心下，所有的压力和委屈和过去的种种都想一把子烧了，所以她决定今晚必搞死袁一琦。

“你先冷静，你记得帮我查一下袁一琦的手机，看看她跟苏杉杉之间的对话，或者你直接在微信记录里搜索下她们有没有提到过冯薪朵。哦不……或许也可以这样，当你搞定袁一琦后，你用袁一琦手机叫苏杉杉来酒店这边，然后，我会好好闻闻她身上有没有冯薪朵的气味的。”陆婷劝慰道。

沈梦瑶嗯了一声，然后她问了一个一直很疑惑的问题： “你和朵朵前辈……还有联系吗？”

“……微信还在，电话换了，我发了好多好多消息给她，她都不回，也没有拉黑我，只是不回罢了。”电话那头传来陆婷略显低落的声音，经过类似伤痛的沈梦瑶不忍再问下去，于是嗯了一声，便让陆婷发位置给她。

于是，在当晚9点，众人正陆陆续续的赶来中。正常朋友之间寒暄的话说过了，接着，便是不正常朋友之间的暗潮涌动了。

张琼予被夹在刘力菲和青钰雯中间无法动弹，因为两边都暗自发力用半边身子夹紧了她，甚至刘力菲还要挽着她，青钰雯也不甘示弱，左手一直放在张琼予的腿上，明明是在唱歌，却边唱边摸，都快摸到大腿根了还要继续摸……搞的张琼予脸都红了。

不过还好，很快北芭三人组来了，苏杉杉穿着松松垮垮的白衬衫，勉强遮住屁股，她的下面大概是穿了打底裤的，不过看上去也只是大概。而陈倩楠正狗腿的在苏杉杉旁边，半拥半搂着她，段艺璇虽然跟她们一起来的，但是一来就直冲青钰雯，然后一把子坐到了青钰雯的腿上，吓得张琼予倒吸一口凉气，立马缩进了刘力菲的怀里。

苏杉杉坐在了袁一琦的旁边，陈倩楠本想坐苏杉杉这边，但陆婷和沈梦瑶对视一眼后打断了她，让她帮忙去买酒，然后陆婷主动坐在了苏杉杉的旁边，而沈梦瑶坐在了袁一琦的旁边，陆婷开口道：“琦琦，远道而来的客人，你还不好好介绍下。”

“嗯……这是苏杉杉，是六期生。emm人蛮好的，就这样。”袁一琦感受到身旁沈梦瑶的气息，有点不知所措，而此刻沈梦瑶正将手撑在她的身后，悠长的呼吸打在袁一琦的耳垂上，让袁一琦鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，可这还不算完的，沈梦瑶不知怎么的，一边听她们讲话，一边灌自己，不知不觉的便靠在了袁一琦的身上，开始玩起她的头发，袁一琦耳朵都红了，轻声问她：“你还好吗？”沈梦瑶说：“我好像有点醉了……”然后沈梦瑶抱住了她的腰，甚至在抱的时候还要装作不小心的弄到苏杉杉的衣衫，让陆婷和苏杉杉都看到这一幕后，陆婷说：“不如让琦琦带你去休息吧。”

“啊……”袁一琦有些为难，不好将苏杉杉一个人放在这里，这幅神情落在沈梦瑶眼里让沈梦瑶更咬牙切齿了起来，不过她还是忍住了，小声地呜咽了起来。袁一琦再也招架不住，便带她走了。

如果说这个发展还正常的话，那袁一琦无论如何也想不到接下来怎么会发展成这样——她还没把沈梦瑶带酒店去呢，沈梦瑶就直接把她推进了一个无人的KTV包间，锁上门后，四周一片暗黑……

只听见沈梦瑶说：“程戈、苏杉杉、miyo……可能还有soso？不管有多少人爱你，你要知道，你永远都是我的。”

一场爆炒，即将展开。

九、

而陆婷这边还有些焦灼，因为此刻KTV内被闹得不得安宁，来源正是有“人间小喇叭”一称的段艺璇此刻正闹死闹活地哭诉青钰雯抛弃糟糠之妻，去撩soso。而护妻的刘力菲虽然吵不过段艺璇，但她让soso先走，去找袁一琦，她和青钰雯来二对一吵段艺璇，虽然暂时落了下风，但好歹个头在这呢，段艺璇吵的脖子酸了，然后委屈地哭出了KTV。

青钰雯生气的不想管，但刘力菲又于心不忍，于是还是把青钰雯推出了KTV让她去找段艺璇了。

而五折孔姐坐在陆婷的不远处，看着这闹剧，只觉得小情侣们关系真乱，还是她们好，孔肖吟正大光明地正面坐在吴哲晗腿上，然后渡给她了一口酒，撒娇着说这酒不好喝……

至于陆婷，她还真低估了陈倩楠对苏杉杉的黏腻程度，袁一琦一走就立马坐到了袁一琦刚刚的位置上，然后紧贴着苏杉杉，虽然陈倩楠跟她关系很好，但陆婷自始至终都没把她算作能帮自己的人，因为陆婷怕她知道自己想扯开苏杉杉的衣衫看看的话，陈倩楠怕不是会宰了自己。

只能靠刘力菲，郑丹妮，张昕了。

陆婷在心里重重地叹了口气，然后灌了自己一口酒，不知怎么的，她突然想到那一年的“千里捉j”，她苦笑一声，“千里”是真，“捉j”？她又有什么资格呢，就是那次起，她才看清了原来冯薪朵不是真的爱她。冯薪朵是跟小后辈开f去了，但当时两人是恋爱关系，而她，只是发了疯，接受不了这一切，所以在看到冯薪朵小号秀的一切时，她才不管不顾的去找了她，一到酒店就砸门的行为，直接让小后辈误认为冯薪朵是个一脚踏两船的渣女，当场哭着跑了。

而冯薪朵当场对她发了脾气。陆婷本来一腔怒火，但在冯薪朵发完脾气后，她才发现她根本没资格对冯薪朵发脾气，是她误了她的好事。所以即便冯薪朵用再侮辱、下刘的话语讥讽她，她也忍了并且原谅了冯薪朵。只是有一句她一直记得，包括那时也看到了，那就是“我就喜欢在别人大腿根留下吻迹，喜欢粉红的嫩的，而你？就这？”

当时她也看到了那急忙穿上内裤的小后辈大腿根那满满的吻迹。所以她想把苏杉杉扒了，好好看看苏杉杉大腿根处是不是也是这样的吻迹，如果是。那她就会利用苏杉杉去找冯薪朵。直到现在她也还单箭头的爱着她，听起来多可笑，可爱这件事早已成为一种习惯，而冯薪朵也早已成为她生命中的一份子了，所以她无法接受离开。

在她还在想主意的时候，袁一琦这边已经快被弄的喘不上气来了，无论她怎么哭着喘着让沈梦瑶放过她，沈梦瑶也不放过，只是用力地吻着她，仿佛像这样可以缓解袁一琦的痛苦一样。

袁一琦不是没有想过反抗，但沈梦瑶紧紧压在她身上，袁一琦反抗一次就被狠狠抽一巴掌，沈梦瑶低声说：“这巴掌是给苏杉杉的，你跟她做的很爽吧，那就去死吧。”然后不等袁一琦反应过来接着又是一巴掌，“这巴掌是给soso的，成天跟你一起上下班是在做什么，啊？当我不存在吗？”，“还有这一巴掌，给程戈的，别倒贴了，赶紧滚啊！”（她不隔空打miyo），一巴掌一巴掌把袁一琦差点扇到耳鸣时，沈梦瑶才抚着她脸上的红印，在一片黑暗中，像个被抛弃过的女人一样，痛哭不止。

直到十分钟后，整个包厢内只有沈梦瑶低声地哄着仍在哭着的袁一琦的声音时，突然，有人在敲门，是张琼予的声音，她说：“袁一琦？是你吗？你在里面哭吗？没事吧，你开开门。”

包厢内一片死寂。沈梦瑶面无表情的从袁一琦身上下来，走向了门口——她决定开了这扇门。

十、

张琼予打开门看见沈梦瑶的时候一愣，刚想开口寒暄一下的时候，就被沈梦瑶一股大力拽进了包厢里，然后门就被锁上了。

“你干嘛……”张琼予揉了揉被拽的胳膊，然后突然，她听见了呜咽声，扭头一看是还流着水的袁一琦，顿时惊得目瞪口呆，小脑瓜飞速明白了自己打扰了什么好事……她刚想跑便被沈梦瑶压在墙上，只听沈梦瑶哑着嗓子低声说：“你为什么成天和袁一琦上下班啊……关系有那么好吗。”

“天呐……姐，你别，你别这样。”张琼予吓得眼泪都快出来了，但是沈梦瑶不想再听见这种话，她紧紧盯着张琼予，眼里满是嫉妒，但处于女性的本能，她又不想去伤害她，而是将占有欲贯彻到底——她直接吻了上来，她的舌头迅速撬开牙关与张琼予的舌纠缠在一起。直至张琼予气喘吁吁地拍打她，她才放过她。然后沈梦瑶便把张琼予推到了袁一琦面前，二话不说就把张琼予的头压在袁一琦的腿中间那最幽深的位置。

从开始的“呜呜……”，到发现无法反抗后，只能颤抖着的舔舐，张琼予被吓坏了，边哭边轻轻用嘴碰着袁一琦的下边，在沈梦瑶炙热的眼神下，她勉强咽下口中咸腻的液体，说：“袁一琦……都怪你……才会变成这样。”沈梦瑶笑了，接话到：“没关系，既然她毁了你的生活，那你就来装饰装饰她的身体。”

于是张琼予只能听令，从小心翼翼地抚摸到大胆的深入袁一琦，她将所有的气都撒在她身上，而袁一琦由于此前已被爆炒过，所以也无力反抗，而只能哭泣。等到袁一琦哭到上气不接下气了，沈梦瑶突然拉住了张琼予的手，说：“好了……别欺负她了。”沈梦瑶怜惜地看着袁一琦，却又像是突然想到了什么一样的，撇开目光，眼里似是伤心。但这幅场景没持续很久，因为张琼予没想到她都听话的去c了袁一琦还是会被沈梦瑶压在沙发上开始做她对袁一琦所做的一切。

并且沈梦瑶还要说：“刚刚因为你我打过了袁一琦，而现在我虽然不会打你，但你对她做的一切，我都会替她讨回来。她是我的人，除了我谁都不可以欺负她。”

张琼予两眼一黑，只希望无论是谁，快来救救她的命。

十一、

像是听见了soso内心的呼救声，陆婷在KTV内一个人喝着酒，突然像是反应过来的一样，她仔细的盯了盯苏杉杉，像洋娃娃一般的女孩乖巧的坐在座位上，享受着所有人都注目及宠爱。苏杉杉好像也喝了点酒，眼眶红红的，对陆婷说：“陆婷前辈，我有点想吐，你可以陪我去卫生间吗？”

毫无疑问，陆婷答应了。她带着捂着胃的苏杉杉去了洗手间，巧的是，soso她们所在的包厢就在厕所对面，不过陆婷此刻并没有注意到，她全部注意力都放在苏杉杉身上了。她扶着苏杉杉，像是照顾一个再普通不过的小后辈一样，将她扶进了卫生间，正当她要退出时，苏杉杉拉着她，哭了。苏杉杉说：“陆婷前辈，你去哄哄朵朵前辈好不好……朵朵前辈她，她不想活了。”

“啊！”陆婷大惊失色，连忙问怎么会这样，但苏杉杉只是一个劲地哭，然后她拿过陆婷的手机说：“你快给她打电话吧。”陆婷立马打电话过去，但无论是什么形式的电话冯薪朵她都不接，她只能狂发微信。然后苏杉杉靠着她的肩，问她：“为什么朵朵前辈不理你呢。”陆婷一愣，勉强回应道：“她一直都这样。”

“这就是她对女朋友的态度吗？”

“不，我们不是……”陆婷一愣，下意识的回答道。

“不是？真好，你们不是……如果你们是一对的话，那我还这不知道怎么面对你呢。陆婷。”苏杉杉突然直视她的眼睛，皮笑肉不笑地笑了。

“什么？”陆婷还是听不懂苏杉杉是什么意思，但下一秒卫生间隔间的门被苏杉杉反锁上，她的手机也被苏杉杉拿去，她看不见苏杉杉拿着她的手机干了什么，于是她便问了，得到的答案是“在和朵朵前辈联系呢。”

陆婷不明白这一切是怎么回事，如果苏杉杉和冯薪朵做过的话为什么还要用她的手机跟冯薪朵联系，她刚想抢回手机，便听见冯薪朵的声音从电话中传出。熟悉的嗓音让她一愣，激动地想开口时，却看苏杉杉对手机说：“我在和朵朵前辈电话噢，陆婷。接下来，便让她看看你的表演吧……”

包厢内，张昕和郑丹妮早就被陆婷打过了招呼要盯紧包厢内的人，但她们没想到吴哲晗仗着自己个子高气势足硬是推开了她们，带着孔肖吟出去了。一出去孔肖吟便收到了陆婷的电话，按照计划，吴哲晗也打给了冯薪朵，电话秒通。

三人终究还是以这样的形式串在了一起。

孔肖吟想——苏杉杉真的是想勾y陆婷吗，她看不是，她只是妒恨陆婷在冯薪朵心中的特殊地位，也恶心透了陆婷仍对冯薪朵的爱，所以才想摧毁她吧。

“这个毒唯。呵”孔肖吟冷笑道。

十二、

苏杉杉对陆婷有着绝对优势的原因可能是因为谁也没有想到小小的身躯里竟藏着大大的力量。

冯薪朵在电话里听着这一切，又或者说吴哲晗孔肖吟也在听着这一切，但谁都没有阻止。

然后下一秒苏杉杉开始脱下鞋袜，用脚趾去玩弄着陆婷的下处，不止是用大脚拇指去揪，而且踩、踏、蹂……她仅用脚便将陆婷的自尊击碎。

陆婷从来没想过有一天竟会遭到这样的对待，她试图站起来，但苏杉杉却将她死死压住，然后对电话里说道：“你以前有对她这样做过吗，朵朵。”

冯薪朵的轻笑传来，嗓音还是如从前一般温暖，但内容却让陆婷的心掉进深渊。她说：“我不会做那么恶心的事情的。不会真有人觉得我们是真的吧？哈哈，她私自拉拢万丽娜她们，拿下了我们的世界地图，在小号像个疯女人一样，只是为了演好是我女朋友这场戏……可惜我从来，爱的都不是她。我只爱我自己。”

陆婷仿佛听见了自己的心碎声，她朝电话里大喊一声冯薪朵，然后便哭着说不出话来……，可惜，一句“啧”后，冯薪朵便挂断了电话。

苏杉杉突然好大声好大声地笑了，不仅得到了她想要的结果，还看着陆婷光是听她说“冯薪朵不想活了”就惊慌失措的模样，那种可笑样子以及现在的卑微可怜样，真的一切都太好笑了。

她没有冯薪朵的联系方式，只能靠说谎来骗取陆婷的手机以此跟冯薪朵联系。想到这点她又咬紧了牙关，感到深深的恨。她知道陆婷再也不会有脸出现在冯薪朵面前，她的自尊已被彻底击碎，但她还不满足。

她拿起陆婷的手机把陆婷此刻的模样尽情拍下，然后发给冯薪朵，果不其然，发到第三张准备发第四张时收到了被删的提醒。苏杉杉笑的更灿烂了，她看到了陆婷的好多群聊，二期生的、老来俏的、前后辈的、工作群的……她将此刻拍下的所有图片都发进了群里，一个又一个……

她终于消了执念——陆婷的粉丝让冯薪朵身败名裂，而她，冯薪朵的粉丝，便也让陆婷——身 败 名 裂。

end


End file.
